


Seven Months In

by b0o



Series: Omega Akira [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Akira is an omega seven months pregnant. Each chapter will contain a different pairing, will tag as I go on.





	1. Racing Hearts- Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is with Ryuji:)

It had been a long and tiring day for Akira, Leblanc had recently grown in it’s popularity and the usuals had been there as well, the day was only made more exhausting by the child that wouldn’t stop moving inside him. 

With a sigh he rubbed the spot on his side that had most recently been attacked and received a few pitying stares from his patrons. One elderly woman even went so far as to ask if he needed to sit down, he had politely refused of course, but the sentiment was not lost on him. 

The other looks he received were less well meant, and he heard someone loudly ask their companion what kind of mate would leave a pregnant omega alone this day in age. 

Even Morgana couldn’t help but scoff at that notion, “if only they knew what you were capable of.” Akira smiled at that, then shook his head when someone questioned him about a meow. 

The day dragged on until it was only an hour until he could close, he would admit to being a little disappointed he hadn’t seen Ryuji, but knew that the alpha had been helping out a struggling student lately. 

“Hey, hasn’t that guy in the booth been here awhile?” There was no question about who Morgana was talking about, the cafe had emptied out twenty minutes ago until only Akira, Morgana and the mystery man remained. 

Looking down at the cat he nodded, he was getting a weird vibe from the man as well. Instinctively he moved into a battle position when the man looked over at him, trying to play it off he went to clean a nearby cup, making sure to keep him in the corner of his eye for any sudden movement. 

Not a minute passed before that man made a move to stand when the door swung open to reveal a tired, yet cheerful Ann. “Sorry for coming in so late, but I’m about to drop!” 

Seeing the alpha the man in the booth quickly made his leave, which only left a bad taste in Akira’s mouth. Ann blinked in surprise at the speedy departure, then she noticed how tense her old teammates seemed to be. 

“What was that about?” Morgana jumped up on the counter, something he could only do when it was empty. “Lady Ann thank goodness you're here, that man was up to no good.” 

This visibly shocked the blonde and she looked back at the door, as if waiting for him to show back up, “really?” Akira knew that if anyone else were to come in that both Morgana and Ann would be watching them too closely so he went over and flipped the sign to show the café was closed. 

“What did he say?” Ann asked, she was relieved that Akira was closing early, not just because of a potential threat but also because the man looked exhausted. Morgana shook his head, “he didn’t really say a whole lot, just asked for coffee. Though he kept staring at Akira, especially his stomach, in a really weird way.” 

“Maybe pregnant people turn him on.” Akira grabbed two glasses of water and gave one to Ann before sitting down himself. 

“I mean I guess that might be it, but it’s still a little scary. I mean three pregnant omegas have disappeared now, and you aren’t as capable to kick but as normal. Is Futaba feeling any better, I know she’s been sick but it has been a week. Or maybe Haru can come back from America early?” 

The thought of someone hurting one of her closest friends had Ann bristling, but she knew it would be better if one of the actual Leblanc employees came back rather than her act as a guard dog. 

Akira shook his head, “Futaba’s still has a fever and I’m not going to interrupt Haru’s business trip for something that may not even be a problem.” Morgana cast a sympathetic look towards Ann, this type of stubbornness was what he’d been dealing with for a week now. 

“What about the boss, or even Ryuji?” Morgana knew what the answer would be but still had to at least try. 

“Sojiro’s retired and Ryuji is already busy enough teaching.” Akira grabbed the two now empty glasses and stood to go refill them. Only for his vision to tunnel when he actually got up, and his head began to pound, he heard Ann’s voice from far away he felt himself blackout. 

He heard Ann and Morgana calling to him, yet they sounded so far away and drowned out by his own heartbeat. As the sounds grew louder he noticed other things, like how badly his shoulder, back and head hurt. 

Or that he felt nauseous and was covered in sweat, cracking an eye open he was overwhelmed by the bright light attacking him and let out a small groan before stirring. “Akira?! Oh thank god, the ambulance is on their way.” 

He recognized that as Ann but was confused as to why she sounded so panicked, and the ambulance comment threw him off. After a pause he jolted up, hand flying to his stomach and felt a rush of relief when he felt a flutter of movement to signify that the child was alright. 

That relief was short lived when a wave of dizziness attacked him and he was thankful that Ann was there to keep him upright. “Take it easy, Akira. Maybe you should wait until paramedics get here before trying to do anything.” 

Akira nodded but didn’t remove his hand from it’s place on his head, soon he heard the signature sound of sirens and after making sure he would be ok, Ann went to lead them in. The prognoses had Akira burying his head in his hand for a different reason; anemia , stress, standing up too quickly was a good recipe for passing out, the kind paramedic informed him. 

They offered to take him to the hospital but he shot them down, going to the hospital for something as simple as poor nutrition would just be embarrassing. That and he was hoping that they would leave before Ryuji came back, as if summoned Ryuji turned the corner on his way to the café.

He heard an odd whisper about an ambulance and unconscionably picked up his pace, soon he was staring at an ambulance and his heart dropped. Without thinking he began sprinting towards it, his fear spiked when he saw Ann standing close to it. 

When she saw him she looked annoyed by his absence, but at seeing his face she immediately went into damage control mode. “Ryuji don’t freak out, he doesn’t need you stressing him out-” 

Her human blockade failed when Ryuji shoved past her, ignoring her entirely, he didn’t slow down until he saw his mate sitting in the back of the truck. Soon enough Akira was being squished in between two strong arms, a nose buried firmly in the crook of his neck. 

“God I thought my heart was goin’ to stop. Are you ok? What happened?” Akira rubbed his back gently, “I'm ok, just stood up too fast and blacked out.” Ryuji leaned back to look him in the face, “seriously? You can pass out ‘cause of that?” 

Akira rubbed the back of head and shrugged, “well there’s some other stuff too.” Ryuji’s face fell, “shit, I should home sooner. God I suck at this.” Akira frowned, “were you helping out Yukio-chan again?”

Ryuji nodded, “yeah, her dad blew up at her again and I’m the only teacher that’ll listen to any of the kids.” Akira nodded, “so you should keep coming home late.” At seeing the look at confusion he continued, “that’s why you became a teacher wasn’t it? To listen and help the students that no one else would?” 

Ryuji nodded, “yeah, but I shouldn't be ignoring my mate for, like anything. Especially when you're, like seven months pregnant.” Akira leaned forward and gave the alpha a kiss, meanwhile Ann was standing with one of the Paramedics. 

“Let’s give them another minute.”


	2. An Artist's Sigh- Yusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke just wants to draw his mate, but Akira doesn't feel worthy of such attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Delphine_Le_Dauphin for the prompt, I hope you like it!

For an artist, the season fall was a truly special time. The trees were in the midst of shedding their leaves, turning the area around them into a breathtaking graveyard. 

There was another reason, however, that filled Yusuke in content and it all had to do with the person holding his hand and walking in tandem with him. 

His mate, Akira, was his most precious model and muse, so having him this close was filling Yusuke with unbridled inspiration, and now that Akira was now quit pregnant with his child  it became near impossible to resist the urge to try and capture every moment on paper. 

It was only through Akira’s request that he wasn’t sketching on their walk together. That said Yusuke found it hard to take his eyes off of the omega, and while Akira kept glancing at him he stayed quiet. 

Yusuke noticed immediately when Akira began to look out of breath and quietly began to steer them towards a nearby bench. When Akira accepted his help on sitting down, Yusuke knew they had overdone it. 

He inwardly sighed at how stubborn his mate could be, and he berated himself for not noticing the others fatigue beforehand. “Why don’t we rest here for a moment? It would be nice to sketch the scenery while it is giving us such a show.” 

Akira nodded and visibly relaxed, a hand reaching out to rest on his stomach. Unable to ignore such a breathtaking scene, Yusuke quickly began sketching, making sure to capture the relaxed expression. 

Halfway through, however, Akira noticed what he was doing and frowned slightly, “Yusuke, why are you still doing that?” Yusuke looked up he stared at his mate in confusion, “whatever do you mean?” 

Akira leaned forward as much as he could and twisted a lock of hair between his fingers, a gesture that had Yusuke leaning towards him in anticipation. “I mean, don’t you think it’s time you found a new model?”

It took a moment for Yusuke to process the words and to push down the tidal wave of emotions that threatened to consume him. “You are my muse and my mate. I could not dream of a better model.” 

It was a struggle to keep his voice calm, harder still to not grab Akira and try to force him to understand. “I’ll always be your mate, but maybe you should take up the offer from one of those models. I know that anyone of them would be thrilled to be the focus on your next work.” 

Now it was Yusuke’s turn to frown, “they are all dull and rigid. Not a single person could ever take your place, you are my reason to continue to paint. Now why won’t you tell me about what this is really about?”

It was clear that Akira was now uncomfortable and when he rubbed the back of his head, Yusuke knew that it wouldn’t be that simple to get an answer, his theory was only proven correct when Akira began to try to stand. “Please, just forget I said anything.”

Dutifully Yusuke stood and helped Akira up, but made no move to answer the others plea. Their walk back to the car and ride back was tense and quiet, even when they arrived at their home they didn’t say a word to each other. 

It was Morgana who broke the silence, “wow you guys are back early. Did you have fun?” At seeing the somber expressions he bristled slightly, “did you two get in a fight? Yusuke hurry up and apologize!” 

This caused the artist to stop in surprise and question himself, “is this my fault?” He tried to rack his brain on what he could have done wrong in recent months but couldn’t think of anything out of the ordinary. 

“No it’s not your fault, it’s mine.” Akira spoke quietly yet both his companions heard him clearly, Morgana looked at Yusuke hoping he would explain but he was just as confused. 

“Akira, darling, what on Earth could you be blaming yourself for?” Yusuke’s voice was low and calming, he knew that since the pregnancy began Akira was prone to bouts of depression. Something that Yusuke blamed Akira’s parents for, after all it was hard to undo years of emotional abuse for something you can’t control by people who were supposed to love you. 

It took no small amount of willpower to stop Yusuke form just gathering the omega in his arms when he saw how tense the other had become, but he knew from experience that it would be best for Akira to come to him. 

After what felt like an eternity the pregnant male began to speak, “this pregnancy, I-it hasn’t treated me well.” This did cause Yusuke to step forward in alarm, fear over the others health drowned out everything else. 

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Yusuke couldn’t stop the memory from months past when Akira had a health scare and almost lost the child. Seeing no response he tried to calm himself that Akira didn’t look to be in abnormal amounts of pain and looked healthy enough. 

Finally Akira turned to face him, though he kept his eyes firmly fixed down, “no, not like that, I mean- I don’t carry well.” Met with confused silence he continued, “my hair is greasy, my stomach is too low, and the stretch marks are terrifying to look at.”

He finished with a rush and stuck a hand into his pocket, waiting for either companion to tell him he was right. He wasn’t prepared for a low chuckle, looking at the beta he wasn’t expecting the small smile the other wore either. 

“I truly am sorry to laugh, but I had become so scared for your health that hearing otherwise just filled me with such relief. Though I am upset to hear how lowly you think of yourself. I’ve said this many times before and I will continue saying it until the day I run out of breath. I love you and find you the most beautiful creature to have ever existed and carrying our child has only increased your beauty, something I had truly thought impossible. I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to let you see how magnificent you truly are.”

Now he allowed himself to wrap around the other and tightened his grip when the other relaxed in his arms.

“Alright, you can try you big sap.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and what you want to see next/more of!


	3. Strings- Akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is getting caught in his own mind, Akira is trying to pull him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people were looking forward to this. Hope you like it.

Akechi knew where he was, after going through so many different palace’s it was impossible not to recognize one. The room he was in appeared to be some sort of twisted nursery, there were large toys missing different appendages, cribs made of barbed wire and a rocking chair that held a limbless baby-doll with no eyes. 

Though Akechi couldn’t recall who it was he was sent here to eliminate, he knew it was important that he succeed. There was only one door in the room and while Akechi found it suspicious he went through it nonetheless. 

The next room was almost a mirror image to the previous one, the only difference was the person sitting crossed legged on the floor, his back away from the newcomer. Even without seeing his face Akechi could tell who it was, and wanted to call out to Akira to warn him. 

Sadly no words would come and his legs moved without permission, he fought hard against the invisible force that seemed to be puppeteering him to no avail. Soon he was behind his mate, who still had yet to notice him, and pulled out his gun. 

Akechi struggled harder at the invisible strings but only managed to lower his hand slightly, it was then he noticed the other was quietly speaking. 

“I know, I miss him too but your father promised he would be here soon.” 

Hot tears pricked Akechi’s eyes and the finger around the trigger tightened, the sound the gun produced was deafening. Immediately the world around them fell to reveal their kitchen, in the center was Akira, blood now pooling from the wound in his chest. 

As he fell to his knees Akechi could feel the strings snap, rushing forward he held his mate, the warm blood seeping into his clothes. “Oh god no, please no. I’m so sorry, please don’t leave me.” 

Tears were now flowing unchecked, though neither him nor the one he held seemed to care. Akira gripped Akechi’s shirt with a shaky hand and made to pull the other closer, immediately Akechi leaned forward to hear the other better. 

“Love...you.” A blood filled cough ended the last word and soon after Akechi was clutching a corpse, as he sobbed over his dead mate the shrill cry of a newborn sounded. 

With a jolt Akechi sat up in his bed, covered in sweat and tears rolling down his face. He blearily searched for the lamp and after illuminating a small portion of the room, finally took in a deep breath. 

His heart was beating hard inside of it’s cage and it wasn’t until he looked over and saw a peacefully sleeping Akira that the panic began to leave. He reached a shaking hand out to the omega and gently brushed a curly lock of hair back, at seeing the other move slightly in response Akechi let out a sigh of relief.

It had been a dream after all, his gaze traveled down to Akira’s extended stomach and filled his heart with conflicting emotions. When the thought that the child would only bring more pain surfaced, Akechi went rigid and shot the thought down. 

He didn’t know how long he had been lost in his own mind until Akira shifted and cracked open his eyes to look at the alpha. Akechi was suddenly glad that the other couldn’t see his face in great detail, stroking the black locks he spoke in a light tone.

“Sorry that I woke you, there’s nothing wrong, please go back to sleep.” He waited until the pregnant man resumed his slumber before turning off the light and climbing out of bed and going to their bathroom, turning on the shower he waited until steam began to fill the room. 

Stripping down he entered the shower and sat, letting the steady rhythm of the droplets drown out his intrusive thoughts. When the water began to get cold he turned the shower off and toweled himself off before slipping back into his pajamas, after getting a quick glass of water he joined his mate in their bed. 

Wrapping the omega in his arms he breathed in the others scent, though it had changed slightly with pregnancy, and fell into a dreamless sleep. He awoke the next morning to the smell of something cooking, looking at the time he was confused at seeing how late it was.

Leaving the comfort of his bed, he stretched and let out a yawn before making his way to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway he felt his heart pick up at the sight of Akira chatting idly with Morgana, he was scrambling some eggs, the toast and bacon were already waiting at the table. 

“Well isn’t this a most pleasant surprise. Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Scooping the eggs onto a plate Akira placed them at the table before going over and giving the former detective a kiss. 

“Nope, took the day off. Was hoping we could do something together, maybe go to the park.” Akechi joined the other at the table and looked at the food with a confused smile, “I hope I didn’t forget something important.” 

Akira shook his head, “you know I’m always looking for new ways to surprise you, besides I’ve been craving bacon.” Akechi noticed that the other hadn’t looked directly in his eyes yet and found himself running a list of all the other reasons why. 

His dream flashed through his mind and his stomach turned at images it produced, noticing his distress Akira reached out and gently grabbed his hand. “It’s all right, I’m here. Whatever happened in your nightmare is over now.” 

Akechi stared at the hand before looking up at the other with a sad smile, “you always know me so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea or want to see more of something just let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you all think. Also let me know what pairing you would like to see:)


End file.
